User talk:WarBlade
Adding Images to Skill Tree Page Hi Warblade, I just uploaded all the remaining icons for Nisha's skills, but I can't seem to figure out how to add them to her skill tree page (Nisha/Skill tree). Could you tell me how? Is there some sort of special procedure to do this? Thanks a lot. Ablake (talk) 00:15, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Well what I usually do is to click Edit then go to Source Editor. I can't say I understand what this "field collapsing" is exactly, since I also notice there's no line breaks between fields in several other pages. But fine. I'm done. Ablake (talk) 03:22, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Redundancies Hello! So I've been editing this wiki recently and I noticed some things that I would like to fix myself but it seems better to discuss it first, only I don't know where to discuss it so I ask you. Is it ok if I change the word "common" for "typical" or "regular" in all the manufacturers' infoboxes (borderlands 2) since common refers to white rarity only? Also and most importantly, the infobox weapon2 has a redundancy. The fields "rarity" and "color" are the same thing, and it adds automatically the category creating an unnecesary duplicate category for some items (Category:Green with Category:Uncommon and Category:Orange with category:Legendary). I was thinking about just ignoring it and fixing the articles where this happens and the template's doc, but seems like fixing the template itself is a better option By the way, isn't seraph supposed to go after legendary? As the game itself states it, when you buy from Crazy Earl, the pink follows the orange, ultimately cyan of course. I can also edit this while I'm in the infoboxes --☩Damërung . -- 20:17, 24 September 2015 (UTC) 21:57, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Also, my signature does that :Can you refrain from playing with your signature on my user talk page please? -.- :With regards to the "Common" issue you'll have to start a blog and hammer out what to do with the masses here. As for the infobox, I'm inclined to agree. I've been puzzled by those entries in the past. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:16, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok... But playing? No, every time I press the sign button or add the tildes it automatically does that. Shouldn't it by default just put your name and talk page in plain text when you don't have a signature subpage? If yes, looks to me like a bug with this wiki. ::Actually, you know what? I just discovered that items that are unique but not orange nor higher fall into two distinct categories ("blue"/"purple"/"e-tech" with "unique"). So that second field is useful just for these items. I'm just gonna go ahead and simply improve the template's documentation as well as remove double categories from the non-just-unique articles. Gaming footers Hi, WarBlade! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Borderlands community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:17, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Cool. Hook us up. I see you have this wiki listed down under Shooter. I think it fits RPG slightly more appropriately, but shooter is about the next best thing if there are space constraints. :Y'know, now that I think about it, are you involved with doing these for TV series / movies / books as well? I admin on three other other wikis that could benefit from footers like these. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:46, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Consider Borderlands listed and approved! As for the other non-gaming footers, I don't know of any plans involving them for the time being, but I'll let you know if I hear anything ;) Raylan13 (talk) 22:46, September 24, 2015 (UTC) More redundant stuff The template Template:Character and Template:Infobox character are redundant but more than that, I think the first one is bad because it comprises the entire article wich feels wrong in its own, but it also makes editing more complicated, does not allow to include tables and there is no edit button for each section since they're not actually existant. This doesn't seem to be a big deal with smaller articles, but only those. Also there seem to be redundant categories in some places like for example: Category:Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty and Category:Appears in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. What do you think of all this? - ☩Damërung . -- 22:51, 27 September 2015 (UTC) :Template:Character was implemented to prevent all the random additions and style changes that were springing up on character articles. Yes, it comprises the entire page, and that is by design. Template:Infobox character was the old one, and is now deprecated. As for the categories, they are not redundant - categories have frequently been misapplied, and that was another reason why the full page character template was introduced. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:45, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh I see. However, I can't include tables while using that character template like for example the table in Creeper where the skin drops from that enemy are shown. Perhaps using the old one in those cases is ok? - ☩Damërung . -- 11:41, 28 September 2015 (UTC) :There is no reason to comprehensively document skin drops on a character article, complete with tabulated data and images. Those are pick up items, in other words "another subject" and therefore belong on an appropriate item article. By all means, link to an associated article, but please do not try to document characters and skins on articles reserved for characters. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:24, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Malware I do not know who to tell, but I found a pressing issue. If you visit borderlands wikia pages (I tried it on the legendary page, home page, and several character pages) from a mobile device, in my case an iPhone, you are often (tried 10 times, got it 6 of them) given cookies by malicious adware sites including adking. Once given, whenever you click on a link anywhere, before it loads, one of several strange and likely malicious URL's will quickly flash in the address bar then go away after redirecting you to your origional destination. :Hi Petra Arkanian, :Please use the form to submit a report for Wikia staff to review. Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:25, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Infobox format collapsing after adding images WarBlade, I just came across the conversations you had with Ablake over skill info boxes and how their formatting would collapse when adding images, regardless of using the source editor or copy and pasting from the skill template itself. I just realized this has been happening to me as well after seeing the cleanup work you did to an article I edited earlier today. After some testing I came up with a cause and solution. The issue stemmed from the user preferences in my account, specifically the ones for editing. The VisualEditor was selected as my preferred editor, which I changed to the source editor. After this change, adding an image to a skill infobox didn’t cause the formatting to collapse like it had been doing. Apparently, the mere act of having the VisualEditor on when initiating a page edit triggers the issue, even if the source editor is switched to for the actual editing. --Maniacal Mutton (talk) 22:30, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :That's an interesting observation. Thanks. I'm still puzzled about how the VisualEditor tags are appearing in page histories. Every one of Ablake's edits were tagged as VisualEditor, despite the assertion that source editing was used. Looking at your sandbox history today I see four edits tagged as VisualEditor edits, a further five apparently as source edits, then another from VisualEditor. Curiosity question: Is that an accurate portrayal of the editors used? Or were there any source edits (from switching to source from VisualEditor as the default) tagged as VisualEditor? -- WarBlade (talk) 00:06, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ::The sandbox edits marked as source were done with the default set to source editor. However, I just tested the scenario where VisualEditor is the default editor, an edit is initiated, source edit is used to edit, and than the page is saved. It tagged this edit as having been done with the VisualEditor, since you cannot publish directly from the popup source window when the edit was started with VisualEditor. -- Maniacal Mutton (talk) 00:45, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, I thought that might happen. Thanks again. :) -- WarBlade (talk) 09:21, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Tables of skins Why are you deleting my edits on the article of Terramorphous? I'm adding the table of skins present in other articles about enemies who drop the specific items which is missing here, and I can't include it inside a template. - -- 14:43, 16 October 2015 (UTC) ::"Why are you deleting my edits on the article of Terramorphous?" :Because you moved content outside of the page template. ::"I'm adding the table of skins present in other articles about enemies who drop the specific items which is missing here, and I can't include it inside a template." :Exactly. Those tables do not belong on those other articles either. :-- WarBlade (talk) 23:08, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :: What are you talking about? Of course they belong there, they are relevant information to the article in question, why wouldn't they. - -- 03:29, 17 October 2015 (UTC) :::You're referring to character heads / skins. These are pick up items, or consumables to put another label on them. Irrespective of where they drop from, they have no place being documented on a character article. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:39, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry but I disagree with you. I mean, why would they be irrelevant? We're not talking about money or eridium or health which are also consumable items, these are character customizations, an important part of the game and a few of them are obtained through a certain enemy only. Pictures improve an article and this is adding content. - -- 11:46, 18 October 2015 (UTC) Ok, so I'll add them. Unless you want to discuss it further. - 21:42, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :I thought I was clear. Do NOT add them. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:53, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::You keep saying they don't belong there, but why? What is so terrible about that idea? We're talking about improving an article here. - 03:12, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm curious if the following would be acceptable: # Adding a an anchor around the skin/head names in the individual "Skins" page (like Maya's), with ... or whatever. # Then on the boss page itself, enumerating the specific skin/head drops via a usual text-based list, rather than the clunky table-with-graphics, something like: Maya Head - A Crying Shame That way the information about which specific skins a boss drops is still enumerated on their page, with a quick link to a graphic showing what it looks like, but it's not pulling in graphics and tables which aren't really necessary. Apocalyptech (talk) 19:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) : I still think the images are better but this is better than nothing, seems to me like a good solution. - 00:25, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Need help Hey, I was editing this page, but there are 2 spaces after the first instance of liason. I need help regarding that. Utkar22 It's ok, the page is largely outdated at this time EDIT: AND THE ENTIRE PAGE NEEDS RE-WRITTEN since unregistered editors can no longer edit here due to HUGE amounts of vandalism. As far as I know, there are no active liaisons on this wiki. Although anyone really has the power to be one. 15:41, October 19, 2015 (UTC) The page can sit as it is. 15:47, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Robot your talk page says that you are a liaison. Anyways I fixed that. 16:30, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Why reversal of my changes on "The Machine" I added that "The Machine" is a reference to the Team Fortress 2 weapon of the same name - which it clearly is, so why did you remove this instead of simply adding a trivia section for this weapon Kukicha (talk) 20:57, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :Because six years of assertions masquerading as "trivia" on this wiki moved us to implement a strict trivia policy. In short, if the trivia policy gets ignored then the trivia update will probably be removed. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:33, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Lootable Objects Hello there, am trying to update Lootable object page by adding pictures of BLTPS versions but image I'm adding somehow ends up in a wrong section. Not sure why is that, any help will be appreciated. SirFoggy (talk) 16:36, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Racist Hotdog / Birthday Cat Hello! I was going to add a page for Racist Hotdog and Birthday Cat, but I got to thinking that they probably didn't each merit their own page, since they're both just personae of Claptrap and are never encountered individually. So I was thinking of maybe just a "Claptrap Personae" page which would have both. And then I got to thinking that since they're sort of just Claptrap, maybe all they merit is a section on Claptrap's page itself. Anyway, let me know which of those you'd prefer (or if you'd prefer something else entirely) and I'll take a stab at it later. Thanks! Apocalyptech (talk) 21:59, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hm, thinking about it just a little more, it probably wouldn't make sense on Claptrap's page, 'cause they're first used by a totally different Claptrap unit, not Claptrap/Fragtrap itself. So just a "Claptrap Personae" page? Anyway... Apocalyptech (talk) 22:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :The more I think about it, the more a "Personae" page might make the most sense. In File Search, Claptrap opens the Security door by pretending to be "Tiffany," and I seem to recall that there were a few other instances of similar assumed-identities-while-opening-doors elsewhere, though I can't recall them now. (Apologies for all the talking-to-self, btw) Apocalyptech (talk) 22:46, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :Eh, in the end it probably does make more sense to just have them as separate pages, even though it's mostly duplicated information between the two. I've gone ahead and done that. Apocalyptech (talk) 16:26, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry, I don't have that DLC. If you could refer the question to others who do, I could look in on the subject (and mediate if needed), but I try to avoid heavy involvement in subjects that I have no personal experience of. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:24, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Sounds good, thanks! I'm pretty sure it makes the most sense the way I ended up doing it, so I think I'll probably just leave it that way, and if others disagree it can always be edited. Thanks for all the editorial work in general, btw - it's nice to have someone with your eye for detail looking things over! Apocalyptech (talk) 14:22, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Change to "Rarity link" template? Hello! I'd like to make a change to the "Rarity link" template to support Glitch rarity a little better, but since that is a super-commonly-used template, I figure it should get approved by someone in charge. :) The short summary is that "Glitch" itself can refer to an item rarity, to a class of enemies, and to an individual enemy itself, so the "Glitch" page itself should really be disambiguation. My proposed change would allow users to specify to link directly to Glitch (rarity), instead of having to do something like: , which is ugly and far less intuitive than any of the other rarity levels. I've put up a template which does what I'd suggested here: User:Apocalyptech/Rarity link. I've also created a table showing its functionality (and a more in-depth discussion of my proposal) at User:Apocalyptech/Testing. An alternative to editing the template like this is to just leave Glitch as a redirect to Glitch (rarity) and cope with not having a disambiguation page. I'd personally prefer changing the template, but I'd understand if you'd prefer not to. Thanks in any case! -- Apocalyptech (talk) 06:57, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, well - if you've got no objections (or just plain don't care), I'll probably go ahead with this change soon. My testing indicates that the only behavior it changes is when "glitch" is specified, so IMO it's quite safe. Onward! Apocalyptech (talk) 20:38, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, sorry. I did see this, but lost track of it bouncing between updates. Yeah, sounds fine. If the target article has moved to distinguish it from other subjects of the same name, then the templated link should be updated to match. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:58, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Groovy, thanks! -- Apocalyptech (talk) 14:41, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, I did find one case where my updated template breaks existing content; namely when it's used via the Template:Challenge skin template (and perhaps elsewhere). When the template sees a link like ":Category:CategoryName", because it's being seen inside a #switch statement, it interprets it as if it were the beginning of a line, so the leading colon for the category link is interpreted as an indent statement (which breaks the linking). You can see that on the Challenge page in the Borderlands 2 section; various numbers in that table are supposed to be linking to Category:Skins but aren't 'cause of the weirdness. I'm looking into solutions; if I don't find anything in a bit I'll revert my changes to the Rarity link template. -- Apocalyptech (talk) 16:12, December 15, 2015 (UTC) : Okay, all better. The behavior doesn't seem to be changeable (at least that I'd found), but if I move the link brackets inside each #switch case, it at least takes care of the indent/colon issue, so I'm happy enough with that, even though it technically adds a bit of duplication in the template. -- Apocalyptech (talk) 16:48, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Where to do "Sandbox" style edits? So I'm curious where is appropriate to do a concerted amount of work on a specific page? I'd just doublechecked, and edits to my own User:Apocalyptech/Sandbox page (assuming that's what you mean) still show up in the "Wiki Activity" log... Is that better than doing a series of edits, even though the edit history looks the same? Or were you just talking about the "history" on a single page itself, not the activity log? On a more philosophical note, I suppose I'm still a bit unsure as to why incremental edits like the ones I've done today would be a bad thing. I looked over the history for today and there's only one edit in there that I'd personally consider somewhat frivolous - when I'd needed to correct a broken link that I should've caught during Preview. The others were basically just a combination of fixing problems/omissions as I happened to notice them, and adding in the new page content that I'd been adding. I suppose I tend to come from a school of thought that incremental changes are much preferred to wide, sweeping changes, so it's an adjustment. -- Apocalyptech (talk) 22:31, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Your personal user space is your own to tinker with as you see fit, but main space articles are collaborative, and updating them with a multitude of small edits can cause unnecessary bloat for other contributors to sift through. It can also be a problem for editors trying to update pages when someone is publishing test edits, and causing edit conflicts as a result. One edit is good, several to correct oversights / mistakes are acceptable, but you ran the count to fourteen. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:51, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Noted, though IMO fourteen edits over six hours is hardly excessive. I also wouldn't classify anything I was doing as "testing," and the chances of anyone else doing work on that page seemed minimal at best (and I always have a tab open on the self-refreshing Activity page while I'm working, specifically in case someone else ends up wanting to edit the same page I'm working on). Still, I shall certainly attempt to keep serial edits to a minimum. Apologies again for the spam! -- Apocalyptech (talk) 23:52, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Well, hm, this will doubtless come off sounding like some kind of ragequit-like thing, but it's honestly not intended to be that. Mostly I just wanted to suggest that in the future, if someone comes to the wiki willing to spend hours adding content, collecting and uploading images, and generally filling things out, it's maybe not a great idea to block them from editing a page for the "totally inappropriate" crime of averaging one edit every 25 minutes on a page that's being actively worked on. I'd had some pretty grand plans to continue filling out Pre-Sequel content, and I've still got 59 already-cropped images sitting in a dir on my HD which'd otherwise already be uploaded and sitting on tons of new pages by now. In the end, though, getting locked out of a page I'd been happily working on for hours gave me a pretty strong disinclination to continue editing, and it was pretty easy to decide to spend my idle time doing other stuff. I may certainly end up back at some point if my Pre-Sequel activity returns (I was pretty much done playing TPS when I'd gone crazy with the editing)... It seems like with a frivolous activity like adding content to a video game wiki, throwing up needless barriers to willing contributors is perhaps not the best policy. -- Apocalyptech (talk) 18:15, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :I've spent a lot of time on wikis learning that "willing contributors" are not necessarily the same thing as "productive contributors." Wikis are collaborative efforts to maintain and it is therefore beneficial to make updates with as much consideration for fellow contributors as possible - editing on the small scale, piecemeal, runs counter to that goal. I've also found that while some people disappear after a warning or block, others resolve to adjust their behaviour, and those are often the ones that make some of the best editors further down the track. -- WarBlade (talk) 18:55, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Heh, well. If you really do consider that six-hour editing session "small scale," piecemeal, totally inappropriate, and somehow harmful to the hypothetical editors who might have in some alternate universe been attempting to edit those pages at the same time as me, then we definitely do have a pretty wide philosophical schism here. If you're unwilling to incur a "cost" of having one edit every 25 minutes or so, on an index-like page which now links to 23 new pages which hadn't existed before that six-hour editing block, then we probably just don't have much common ground. Alas! Anyway, good luck with the rest of the wiki; I seem destined to be one of those who just disappears, it seems. -- Apocalyptech (talk) 05:57, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Animal Rescue: Food Animal Rescue food: the info is wrong - you do not shoot scags to get the tougues - they are hanging in the NW side of town. After the frist round is done the mounted dcags are where you get the tongues, they do not drop off reg skags. I know the edit was messy but the info is wrong. Nivekinks (talk) 06:45, January 11, 2016 (UTC)Nivek :You appear to be referring to the second stage of Animal Rescue: Medicine, which involves finding five pieces of food on racks up around Gunslinger's Corner. Please research carefully before updating articles, thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 10:13, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Listen - the first part is get medicine ::The second part is get the tongued - they are on the cart ::the Third part is get more tongues and they are dropped from the armoured skags - NOT the three on the way to the elevevator. ::I just did the quests - so how about you do some research ? Jesus whats the point of a wiki if its wrong. ::https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iSBXoR0ADI ::http://ca.ign.com/wikis/borderlands-2/Animal_Rescue:_Food ::Nivekinks (talk) :::Firstly, do not wipe talk page content from another user's talk page - the fact that you did this (after a testy response restored above) has resulted in a short three day block, and hopefully that is sufficient to give you time to simmer down. Maintaining the content of user talk pages is the prerogative of that user, not you. Secondly, if you find incorrect information on the wiki, it is fine to update it, but all updates must be carefully researched - any double-checking is appreciated. Any further disputes or disagreements must be taken to the article talk page. :::The Borderlands Wiki also strives to present information in the third person perspective, so addressing your reader on mainspace articles will result in reverted edits. Similarly, we dropped the use of the word "quest" in 2009 in favour of the word "mission" seeing as that is the what the games themselves have displayed on the user interface. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:28, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Page moves Sure no problem (in response). I have made several moves, all of them with good reason except that last one. I guess I must have confused it with a skill article. My bad, I also did changes regarding the links between the articles after the renaming, don't worry I'll go ahead and revert those. On another note, some articles like Shield and Sniper Rifle are conflicting with specific items that are called like that (Shield (Tediore) and Sniper Rifle (Title)), I forgot the Sniper one, but I did renamed the shield which you already reversed. Don't you think those should be disambiguations as well? - 21:29, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :No, those are primary item types, and therefore are common search terms, with hundreds of articles linking to them. They need to stay put. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:18, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah good point. - 09:00, January 18, 2016 (UTC) I will move the pages Invader (sniper rifle) to Invader (Borderlands, sniper rifle) because there are actually 2 sniper rifles, one of which is from Borderlands 2 making the disambiguation title inacurate. The second disambiguaton annex, because there is a third weapon also called invader, from Borderlands too which I'll change to Invader (Borderlands, pistol). I think this follows the guidelines, an example of this already happens with MIRV grenades here and here. Unless I missed something, what do you think? - 00:24, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :My request to you was simple: If you think a page should be moved, request a page move, but do not move the page. Then you carried on moving pages anyway, hence why you are now blocked. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:52, January 19, 2016 (UTC)